Premier anniversaire
by Cissy NoAi
Summary: Que se passe-t-il lorsqu'Usagi et Misaki décident de fêter leur premier anniversaire de couple et de colocation ? Tout se passera-t-il comme ils avaient prévu ? OS en deux chapitres. OS/OOC/Usagi x Misaki.
1. POV Misaki

**Titre : Premier anniversaire**

**Auteur : Cissy NoAi**

**Genre : OS/OOC/Yaoi**

**Couple/Pairing : Usagi/Misaki**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de Junjou Romantica appartiennent à Shungiku Nakamura. De plus, je ne tire aucun profil pécunaire de la publication de cette fic. **

**Notes :* Ceci est ma première fic concernant Junjou romantica, aussi j'espère avoir reprit le plus fidèlement que possible les personnages ^^ **

**** J'espère que vous apprécierez l'histoire, comme je me suis amusée à l'écrire **

***** NE PAS OUBLIER DE LIRE LE RATING **

**Notes : **Cette première partie est un POV de Misaki.

**Bonne Lecture**

* * *

><p>Misaki était sur la terrasse en cette belle après-midi en train d'étendre le linge. Les vacances universitaires avaient commencé depuis quelques jours, et il profitait de ce petit moment de tranquillité avant d'entamer la période des examens. Cependant, le jeune homme était loin d'être calme. En effet, cela faisait maintenant un an jour pour jour qu'il avait emménagé chez l'ami de son frère le célèbre romancier Usami Akihiko, devenu depuis quelque mois – pour être honnête, quasiment dès son arrivée – son amant et petit-ami.<p>

C'est ainsi que nous retrouvons notre étudiant préféré en pleine réflexion, en train de penser à ce qu'il pourrait faire pour fêter leur premier anniversaire de vie commune.

_« Misaki reprends toi ! Une idée…une idée… on pourrait se prendre une journée pour se promener tous les deux. Ah non, c'est bateau ça, en plus on sera entouré de monde et pour peu avec la chance que j'ai, on risque de tomber sur la famille d'Usagi-San ou encore sur ses groupies, donc, à bannir ! Mmmmm… et si je lui demande directement il répondra encore une fois : toi ! »_

Il s'étala par terre déprimé par ses pensées. Cependant il connaissait bien le romancier pervers pour savoir que c'est ce qu'il lui arriverait s'il lui demandait réellement.

Se reprenant, il se redressa à vive allure.

_« Allez ! Ce n'est pas comme si c'était ton premier rendez-vous ! Ca y est un diner ! C'est commun, mais il adore ma cuisine et puis on sera tous les deux ! Yosh ! Un diner romantique avec des bougies que je disposerais au milieu de la table, puis une musique d'ambiance… » _

Puis se rendant compte de l'évolution de ses pensées, il s'immobilisa d'un coup, légèrement tétanisé et un tic nerveux aux sourcils :

_« Kuso ! J'ai l'air de ressembler à une jeune collégienne totalement amoureuse de son prof ! Ca craint ! »_

Totalement perdu dans ses pensées, il fut ramené à la réalité en sentant deux bras puissants l'enlacer et un souffle chaud à son oreille. Il frissonna, en sentant le corps chaud de l'argenté se coller au sien et déglutit difficilement avant de se reprendre :

- Usagi-San ?

- Misaki… Tu m'as manqué !

- Je vis dans le même appartement que toi, comment je pourrais manquer à quelqu'un que je vois tous les jours ?

Mais Usagi continua sans relever, ayant l'air de ne pas avoir entendu :

- J'ai passé toutes ces dernières semaines loin de toi à cause de ce nouveau roman, mais ne t'inquiète pas je suis dorénavant tout à toi. Et je commence dès aujourd'hui !

- Je…je ne m'inquiète pas le moins du monde… _« Enfin, c'est vite dit car il ne va probablement pas vouloir me lâcher pendant un moment. Oups ! » _

Misaki déglutit et commença à avoir des sueurs froides, prenant la menace des « retrouvailles » - et accessoirement - des futures conséquences très au sérieux !

Il sentit les bras d'Usagi se resserraient autour de lui, et en profita rapidement pour humer l'odeur forte et masculine qu'il l'enivrait tant. Il s'aperçut alors que l'amoureux des ours en peluche le faisait pivoter très lentement, tout doucement vers lui pour lui faire face et se penchait pour l'embrasser. Sa respiration se bloqua, ses yeux se fermèrent petit à petit, tandis qu'il attendait que les lèvres du romancier caressent les siennes.

A ce moment, ils furent interrompus par le carillon de la sonnette d'entrée. Profitant de cette diversion, Misaki se dégagea de l'étreinte de son amant et se rua vers l'interphone à la fois soulagé et légèrement frustré par ce baiser manqué. C'est alors qu'il manqua de s'étaler à nouveau par terre, ayant la surprise de tomber sur la personne qu'il ne s'attendait pas à voir de si tôt, surtout pour une visite surprise, son grand frère Takahiro et sa femme Manami.

- Konnichiha Misaki !

- Nii-Chan ?

oooOO000OOooo

Nos visiteurs imprévus étaient confortablement installés sur le canapé face à Usagi-San en train de discuter avec lui pendant que Misaki préparait le thé.

- Cet appartement est vraiment magnifique Usagi, n'est-ce pas chérie ?

- Oui tout à fait. On s'y sent à l'aise dès que l'on rentre.

- C'est ce que je pense aussi. Dis-moi comment se passe ta carrière ?

- Très bien, d'ailleurs je viens juste de terminer un nouveau roman.

- Sugoi ! Il me tarde déjà de le lire, s'écria Manami, puis se reprenant elle rougit rapidement de son attitude.

Takahiro crut bon d'expliquer l'emportement de sa femme face à son ami :

- Manami aime beaucoup ce que tu écris.

- Vous avez un réel talent pour l'écriture Usami-San, reprit-elle d'une manière plus posée qu'auparavant.

- Merci beaucoup Manami-San, mais je vous en pris appelez-moi Akihiko. Après tout vous êtes la femme de mon meilleur ami.

- Merci Akihiko-kun, fit-elle avec des étoiles dans les yeux se retenant visiblement de glousser.

Misaki se dirigea vers eux, après avoir préparé le plateau et commença à servir le thé. Takahiro, voyant le sujet épuisé, décida – en bon grand frère – d'embêter Misaki :

- Au fait, Usagi ? Misaki ne t'embête pas trop ? J'espère qu'il ne t'empêche pas d'écrire ?

- Nii-Chan !

- Hahaha ! Pas du tout. Au contraire, Misaki s'est révélé être une véritable source d'inspiration pour ma muse intérieure, répondit l'écrivain en lançant un regard chaud rempli de sous-entendu à Misaki.

Le même Misaki, qui était en ce moment même en train de rougir légèrement et ne savait plus ou se mettre, assez mal à l'aise, imaginant très bien le genre d'inspiration que son amant pouvait avoir, notamment pour ses BL. Il espérait cependant, que son frère et sa belle-sœur n'aient rien remarqué du regard lourd de l'argenté.

- Vraiment ? J'en suis heureux.

Il souffla de soulagement en entendant la réponse. Apparemment non ! Dieu bénisse leur naïveté ! Il reprit contenance et décida de changer de sujet avant que le romancier ne décide de jouer sur le terrain glissant de leur relation :

- Ne Nii-Chan, pourquoi vous êtes passé à l'improviste nous rendre une visite ? Ce n'est pas ton genre. Bien que la porte vous soit toujours ouverte et que vous soyez toujours les bienvenus, s'empressa-t-il de rajouter constatant que sa phrase pouvait paraître impolie.

- Oui c'est vrai, mais nous venons juste de l'apprendre et nous voulions partager cela avec vous.

- Hein ? Quoi ? Lâcha intelligemment Misaki avec de grands yeux ronds.

Takahiro tourna son visage vers sa femme, prit sa main dans la sienne dans un geste tendre, puis regarda à leur tour son frère et son ami avant d'annoncer la grande nouvelle :

- Manami est enceinte.

Un petit silence prit place face à cette annonce avant qu'un grand cri ne s'élève dans l'appartement :

- Ouahhh ! Sugoi ! Omedetou ! S'écria Misaki en allant les serrer dans ses bras.

- Arigatou Misaki-kun.

- Arigatou Misaki.

- Omedetou, dit à son tour Usagi en allant serrer la main de Takahiro.

- Arigatou Usagi. Ca me touche beaucoup que vous soyez présent tous les deux, et heureux pour cette nouvelle. Toi et Misaki êtes ma famille, tu sais.

- Allons, ce n'est rien.

- Et si nous en profitions pour faire les magasins, reprit Manami. Cela nous fera une ballade tous ensemble et vous nous aiderez à choisir tout le nécessaire.

- Hn ? Dit Misaki, légèrement désappointé, voyant déjà son tête à tête annulé. Puis se reprenant il s'exclama d'un ton qu'il voulait le plus enjoué possible, bien sûr ! Avec plaisir ! Usagi-san ?

- Avec joie.

- Alors, allons-y !

oooOO000OOooo

Toute l'après-midi, ils enchainèrent les magasins de vêtements, de meuble, accessoires pour bébé…

Avant de finir la soirée dans un restaurant huppé de la ville, offert par Usagi en l'honneur des futurs parents, _« qui avaient assez dépensé pour toute une vie »_ dixit Misaki.

A présent, ils étaient tous les quatre – ou plutôt tous les cinq – installés à table attendant d'être servi.

- Ahhh… je ne sens plus mes pieds, commença Misaki.

- C'est vrai que nous n'avons pas chaumé. On a fait beaucoup de magasins aujourd'hui, continua Manami.

- Mais au moins, nous sommes sur que le bébé ne manquera de rien, suivit Takahiro.

- Quatre cerveaux valent mieux que deux ! Renchérit Usagi.

- Tout à fait. Et puis, nous aurons déjà les affaires si Misaki a lui aussi un bébé, termina Takahiro.

- Mmmmm, répondit celui-ci comme s'il acquiesçait, mal à l'aise. _« Si tu savais Nii-Chan ! »_

Il lança discrètement un coup d'œil en direction du romancier et s'aperçut qu'Usagi avait eu un regard étrange à l'entente de cette phrase.

Takahiro reprit la conversation sans avoir fait attention à l'échange entre les deux hommes :

- Au faite Misaki, tout se passe bien à l'université ?

- Oui tout va bien. A la rentrée nous commencerons la période des examens, alors je profite un peu pour me reposer avant d'entamer les futures séances de torture, hahahaha !

- Ne devrais-tu pas être le nez dans les livres ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas Nii-Chan, c'est déjà fait. Je n'aurais qu'à relire les passages importants.

- Tant mieux. Bien que je me demande tout de même si un mini-pouce comme toi réussira à atteindre la table !

- Nii-Chan !

- Akihiko-kun, reprit Manami, je me sens assez mal à l'aise en sachant que c'est vous qui allez payer ce restaurant aussi cher.

- C'est vrai Usagi, ce n'est vraiment pas donné !

- Allons ! Allons ! Ce n'est rien après tout nous sommes en famille, répondit-il en posant un regard lourd vers Misaki avant de reprendre d'un air plus léger. Et puis ce n'est pas tous les jours ou nous sommes tous réunis et fêter un heureux évènement.

Le reste de la soirée se passa agréablement bien, et celle-ci se termina rapidement. Le dîner avait été succulent et la conversation basée sur l'heureux évènement à venir. En sortant du restaurant, ils se saluèrent tous rapidement avant que chaque couple ne reparte chez eux.

oooOO000OOooo

A peine eurent-ils franchis le seuil de la porte d'entrée de l'appartement, que Misaki se fit plaquer contre le mur, avant de sentir une bouche mutine qui lui donnait quelques baisers légers dans le cou :

- Ahhh… Misaki. On n'a pas pu profiter de cette journée en tête à tête, souffla Usagi dans son cou.

La respiration du jeune homme se fit dès lors plus rapide et plus courte en sentant contre sa peau le souffle chaud de l'écrivain et en entendant sa voix grave, faisant vibrer toutes les parties de son corps. Cependant, il fut étonné en entendant la phrase suivante – ou plutôt la demande – que lui dit son amant :

- Ne me quitte pas, dit celui-ci d'une voix plus tremblante et plus basse tout en relevant la tête et fixant du regard les yeux de l'étudiant.

- U…Usagi-san ?

Le jeune homme, un peu perdu, ne comprenait pas ce qui arriver au romancier.

- Promets le moi !

L'implora-t-il faisant écarquiller les yeux de Misaki, qui comprit d'où venait sa peur. La conversation au restaurant lui revint en tête et il décida, non de le rassurer ou se rassurer lui-même, mais de dire ce qu'il avait vraiment sur le cœur. Après tout, il avait les mêmes craintes que l'écrivain.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de partir, répondit-il enfin d'une voix reflétant sa détermination sur sa décision et le regard ancré dans celui de son amant.

Il aperçut alors une autre lueur dans le regard qu'il aimait tant, une lueur qui lui annonçait une longue nuit de débauche en perspective.

- Suki Dayo ! Misaki.

- Yame…

- Suki Da ! Continua l'amoureux des ours encore et encore.

Misaki tenta de repousser cette sensation qui lui gonflait le cœur à chaque « déclaration » en fermant les yeux et se bouchant les oreilles, en vain. Et avant d'avoir comprit ce qu'il se passait, il se faisait embrasser langoureusement par le romancier, perdant toute notion du temps, du lieu et de tout ce qui l'entourer excepté ses lèvres et cette délicieuse langue qui le sondait. Il sentait à travers ce baiser tous les sentiments de son amant et se sentit flancher par tant d'émotions, sans oublier que son désir commençait rapidement à monter, dans tous les sens du terme.

C'est à peine s'il se sentit soulever, en sécurité dans les bras puissants et protecteurs du romancier, et conduit dans la chambre de celui-ci, qui s'appliqua toute la nuit durant à fêter comme il se doit ce premier anniversaire.

oooOO000OOooo

Le lendemain, la tête légèrement dans le pâté et marchant au radar, Misaki repensa à sa fin de soirée. Lui qui avait voulu passer du temps en tête à tête avec le romancier avait été servi ! Usagi l'avait littéralement vidé de toutes ses forces cette nuit. Il maudissait ce fichu écrivain, lui et toutes ses idées perverses. A cause de lui ce matin, il n'arrivait pas à aligner une phrase cohérente, complète et logique dans son esprit. Autant le dire franchement : un vrai légume ! La journée avait bien démarré.

- Ohayou Misaki-kun !

Misaki tourna la tête pour savoir qui lui adressait la parole. Même le fait de reconnaitre la voix en temps normal aurait été un jeu d'enfant. Il aperçut l'éditrice et Usagi-san qui semblaient être en pleine réunion, et la salua à son tour :

- Ohayou Aikawa-san !

- Tiens, dit-elle en tendant une boite au jeune homme. Aujourd'hui je t'ai prit des muffins. Tu m'en diras des nouvelles.

- Merci.

- Bon ce n'est pas tout, mais je dois me dépêcher si je veux donner le manuscrit à temps. Même si sensei a tenu ses délais cette fois, je ne peux pas me reposer.

- Je comprends. _« Surtout s'il la fait poireauter pour son prochain roman !»_

- Jane sensei! Misaki-kun ! Salua-t-elle avant de franchir la porte d'entrée.

C'est alors que le jeune homme aperçut sur la table basse du salon, un manuscrit. Il le prit rapidement en main et courut vers la porte d'entrée afin de rappeler l'éditrice qui semblait l'avoir oublié.

Trop tard. Il abaissa la tête déprimé, vraiment cette journée commençait bien ! C'est alors que son regard s'attarda sur ce qu'il tenait en main. Le regardant plus attentivement il constata avec effroi le contenu du manuscrit en question. Une toute nouvelle histoire pour les romans BL d'Usagi. Son tic aux sourcils le reprit et il hurla de toutes ses forces :

- CETTE FOIS-CI C'EST DECIDE JE DEMENAGE !

_« Nii-Chan, je crois bien que je viens encore de me faire avoir par cet écrivain pervers ! Onegai, reviens me chercher !»_

C'était Takahashi Misaki, au printemps de ses 19 ans et véritable vétéran de la vie !

**FIN (POV Misaki)**

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? Alors ? Comment avez-vous trouvé ce premier OS de Junjou Romantica ? <strong>

**N'hésitez pas à lâcher vos review ! **

**Vous aurez la seconde partie, concernant le POV d'Usagi donc dans deux semaines ! **

**Alors à bientôt ! Merci.**


	2. POV Usagi

- RAR – Avant de commencer. ^^

Miyabie-chan : _Je suis très contente que cette première partie t'ai plu. Par contre, il n'y aura pas d'annonce, désolé. Puisqu'il s'agit de la même histoire mais uniquement d'un autre point de vue._

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

><p><strong>Comme promis, la deuxième partie de l'OS avec la POV d'Usagi pour compléter l'histoire. Amusez-vous bien !<strong>

* * *

><p>Le grand Usami Akihiko, jeune auteur romancier, ayant reçu le prix Naomori et le prix Kikukawa, était assit tranquillement devant son ordinateur en train de boucler le dernier chapitre de son nouveau roman. Et il était particulièrement satisfait de son travail. Faut dire qu'il n'avait pas chaumé ! Il avait tenu à terminer coûte que coûte son manuscrit aujourd'hui pour pouvoir s'occuper à plein temps de son jeune amant.<p>

En effet, il n'avait pas oublié que cela faisait un an jour pour jour, qu'il vivait avec son ange et avait voulu finir à tout prix pour pouvoir profiter du jeune homme, enfin je veux dire préparer comme il se doit un petit rendez-vous – et diverses activités ( tout le monde l'aura comprit en tout bien tout honneur ) – pour fêter sa colocation avec Misaki.

Il se calla devant l'imprimante qui sortait son dernier roman et alluma une cigarette avant de se perdre dans ses pensées.

_« Ahhhh… Misaki… Le temps passe tellement vite que j'ai l'impression que c'était hier encore qu'il venait emménager à la maison. Il m'a apporté tant de choses en si peu de temps. Sa présence est un véritable baume au cœur. C'est comme si la vie, pour la première fois de ma vie, me souriait. J'espère qu'il va apprécier le petit cadeau que je lui ai réservé. Ce voyage à la montagne est vraiment parfait. J'imagine déjà… la matinée qui se passera sous la couette, l'après-midi en ballade romantique tous les deux et pour finir, on passera la soirée au coin du feu… On partira dès cet après-midi, comme ça nous pourrons profiter du week-end entier. » _

Il rassembla les feuilles et les mit en ordre pour la prochaine visite de son éditrice avant de sortir du bureau pour rejoindre le salon. C'est alors qu'il vit celui qui occupait toutes ses pensées qui semblait lui-même en pleine réflexion. Il décida de le surprendre, comme à son habitude, par derrière ( sans jeu de mot ^^) et l'enlaça, nichant son visage dans le cou du jeune homme, humant son odeur. Il le sentit légèrement frissonner et eut un rictus satisfait.

- Usagi-San ?

- Misaki… Tu m'as manqué ! Souffla l'écrivain profitant de cette étreinte au maximum.

- Je vis dans le même appartement que toi, comment je pourrais manquer à quelqu'un que je vois tous les jours ?

Mais Usagi fit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu, étant habitué au comportement du jeune homme et continua :

- J'ai passé toutes ces dernières semaines loin de toi à cause de ce nouveau roman, mais ne t'inquiète pas je suis dorénavant tout à toi. Et je commence dès aujourd'hui ! _« Oh oui ! Tu verras, je vais bien m'occuper de toi mon petit Misaki ! Tu verras mon amour ce que j'ai préparé pour notre anniversaire.»_

- Je…je ne m'inquiète pas le moins du monde…

L'argenté retourna alors doucement le corps svelte du jeune homme dans ces bras et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Cependant avant d'atteindre les douces lèvres de l'étudiant, ils furent interrompus par la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. Moment de flottement ou Misaki en profita pour se dégager de l'étreinte amoureuse et possessive d'Usagi avant de se rendre en courant dans le hall pour aller voir l'identité du visiteur.

- Nii-Chan ?

Usagi, revenu entre temps, dans le salon, entendit l'exclamation de Misaki et fit une petite grimace. Ses projets avec son petit brun allaient devoir attendre.

oooOO000OOooo

Nos visiteurs imprévus étaient confortablement installés sur le canapé face à Usagi-San en train de discuter avec lui pendant que Misaki préparait le thé. Le romancier alluma une cigarette et détailla rapidement les nouveaux arrivants. Dépité de devoir repousser ses projets, il soupira discrètement.

- Cet appartement est vraiment magnifique Usagi, n'est-ce pas chérie ? Commença son ami.

- Oui tout à fait. On s'y sent à l'aise dès que l'on rentre.

- C'est ce que je pense aussi. Dis-moi comment se passe ta carrière ?

- Très bien, d'ailleurs je viens juste de terminer un nouveau roman.

- Sugoi ! Il me tarde déjà de le lire, s'écria Manami, puis se reprenant elle rougit rapidement de son attitude.

Usagi la regarda légèrement étonné, avant de comprendre brièvement la situation. Cependant, Takahiro crut bon d'expliquer l'emportement de sa femme face à son ami :

- Manami aime beaucoup ce que tu écris.

_« J'avais déjà comprit mon ami, je pense »_ Pensa Usagi.

- Vous avez un réel talent pour l'écriture Usami-San, reprit-elle d'une manière plus posée qu'auparavant.

- Merci beaucoup Manami-San, mais je vous en pris appelez-moi Akihiko. Après tout vous êtes la femme de mon meilleur ami. _« Et puis, c'est un peu grâce à vous qu'aujourd'hui j'ai mon ange avec moi. »_ Finit-il dans sa tête.

- Merci Akihiko-kun.

Cependant, malgré ce moment de discussion assez agréable, notre romancier bataillait sérieusement contre ses envies de les jeter dehors, sans prendre de gants, pour avoir osé saboter ses plans. Il vit alors Misaki se dirigeait vers eux, le plateau en main et qui commençait à servir le thé.

Takahiro, voyant le sujet épuisé, décida – en bon grand frère – d'embêter Misaki :

- Au fait, Usagi ? Misaki ne t'embête pas trop ? J'espère qu'il ne t'empêche pas d'écrire ?

- Nii-Chan !

- Hahaha ! _« Si tu savais mon ami ! »_ Pas du tout. Au contraire, Misaki s'est révélé être une véritable source d'inspiration pour ma muse intérieure, répondit l'écrivain en lançant un regard chaud rempli de sous-entendu à Misaki. _« Oh oui ! »_

Il nota alors un léger rougissement chez le jeune homme, prouvant qu'il avait très bien comprit le sens caché de sa phrase et témoignant de son inconfort, et qui faisait tout pour éviter qu'on ne le remarque. Usagi s'amusa de sa réaction. Il adorait plus que tout faire réagir son jeune amant.

- Vraiment ? J'en suis heureux, répondit Takahiro.

Usagi ria intérieurement lorsqu'il le vit pousser un discret soupir de soulagement en entendant la réponse de son frère. Il pensa alors que Takahiro avait gardé encore son innocence et sa naïveté. Cachant un rictus, il vit avec amusement Misaki prendre la parole à son tour pour changer de sujet :

- Ne Nii-Chan, pourquoi vous êtes passé à l'improviste nous rendre une visite ? Ce n'est pas ton genre. Bien que la porte vous soit toujours ouverte et que vous soyez toujours les bienvenus, s'empressa-t-il de rajouter.

_« Je suis d'accord avec Misaki, ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes. »_ Pensa l'écrivain.

- Oui c'est vrai, mais nous venons juste de l'apprendre et nous voulions partager cela avec vous.

- Hein ? Lâcha intelligemment Misaki avec de grands yeux ronds.

Takahiro tourna son visage vers sa femme, prit sa main dans la sienne dans un geste tendre, puis regarda à leur tour son frère et son ami avant d'annoncer la grande nouvelle :

- Manami est enceinte.

Un petit silence prit place face à cette annonce avant qu'un grand cri ne s'élève dans l'appartement :

- Ouahhh ! Sugoi ! Omedetou ! S'écria Misaki en allant les serrer dans ses bras.

- Arigatou Misaki-kun.

- Arigatou Misaki.

- Omedetou, dit à son tour Usagi en allant serrer la main de Takahiro.

- Arigatou Usagi. Ca me touche beaucoup que vous soyez présent tous les deux, et heureux pour cette nouvelle. Toi et Misaki êtes ma famille, tu sais.

- Allons, ce n'est rien.

- Et si nous en profitions pour faire les magasins, reprit Manami. Cela nous fera une ballade tous ensemble et vous nous aiderez à choisir tout le nécessaire.

- Hn ? Dit Misaki. Bien sûr ! Avec plaisir ! Usagi-san ?

- Avec joie. _« Pfff ! C'est officiel je n'aurais pas mon week-end romantique avec Misaki. »_ Pensa-t-il totalement dépité.

- Alors, allons-y !

oooOO000OOooo

Toute l'après-midi ils enchainèrent les magasins de vêtements, de meuble, accessoires pour bébé…

Avant de finir la soirée dans un restaurant huppé de la ville, offert par Usagi en l'honneur des futurs parents, _« qui avaient assez dépensé pour toute une vie »_ dixit Misaki.

A présent, ils étaient tous les quatre – ou plutôt tous les cinq – installés à table attendant d'être servi.

- Ahhh… je ne sens plus mes pieds, commença Misaki

- C'est vrai que nous n'avons pas chaumé. On a fait beaucoup de magasins aujourd'hui, continua Manami.

- Mais au moins, nous sommes sur que le bébé ne manquera de rien, suivit Takahiro.

- Quatre cerveaux valent mieux que deux ! Renchérit Usagi.

- Tout à fait. Et puis, nous aurons déjà les affaires si Misaki a lui aussi un bébé, termina Takahiro.

- Mmmmm, répondit celui-ci visiblement mal à l'aise.

Usagi eut un regard étrange à l'entente de cette phrase, ce que Misaki ne manqua pas de remarquer. En effet, à cette phrase anodine lancée par le grand frère de son brun, l'écrivain avait sentit son cœur se serrait et sa peur avait reprit le dessus, comme s'il voyait déjà son jeune amant le quittait pour construire sa propre famille. Le laissant une fois de plus seul.

Takahiro reprit la conversation sans avoir fait attention à l'échange entre les deux hommes :

- Au faite Misaki, tout se passe bien à l'université ?

- Oui tout va bien. A la rentrée nous commencerons la période des examens, alors je profite un peu pour me reposer avant d'entamer les futures séances de torture, hahahaha !

- Ne devrais-tu pas être le nez dans les livres ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas Nii-Chan, c'est déjà fait. Je n'aurais qu'à relire les passages importants.

- Tant mieux. Bien que je me demande tout de même si un mini-pouce comme toi réussira à atteindre la table !

- Nii-Chan !

- Akihiko-kun, reprit Manami, je me sens assez mal à l'aise en sachant que c'est vous qui allez payer ce restaurant aussi cher.

- C'est vrai Usagi, ce n'est vraiment pas donné !

Le romancier se reprit et annonça avec un sourire charmeur :

- Allons ! Allons ! Ce n'est rien après tout nous sommes en famille, répondit-il en posant un regard lourd vers Misaki avant de reprendre d'un air plus léger. Et puis ce n'est pas tous les jours ou nous sommes tous réunis et fêter un heureux évènement.

Le reste de la soirée se passa agréablement bien, et celle-ci se termina rapidement. Le dîner avait été succulent et la conversation basée sur l'heureux évènement à venir. En sortant du restaurant, ils se saluèrent tous rapidement avant que chaque couple ne reparte chez eux.

oooOO000OOooo

A peine eurent-ils franchis le seuil de la porte d'entrée, qu'Usagi plaqua Misaki contre le mur, avant de glisser sa bouche dans son cou, parsemant sa peau de doux baisers.

- Ahhh… Misaki. On n'a pas pu profiter de cette journée en tête à tête, souffla Usagi dans son cou.

L'argenté se serra davantage contre le corps svelte du jeune homme, voulant le sentir à tout prix très de lui. Il se sentait fébrile, sa peur n'avait pas disparut, loin de là. Il se sentit trembler légèrement avant de reprendre le contrôle de son corps. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait plus été ébranlé par ses sentiments pour l'étudiant depuis cette soirée à la fête foraine ou Misaki lui avait fait sa déclaration dans la grande roue. Il repensa à ce qu'il s'était passé et cela lui donna le courage de dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, ce qu'il craignait le plus :

- Ne me quitte pas, dit alors l'amoureux des ours d'une voix plus tremblante et plus basse tout en relevant la tête et fixant du regard les yeux de l'étudiant.

- U…Usagi-san ?

- Promets le moi ! Implora-t-il faisant écarquiller les yeux de Misaki. _« Je t'en prie mon amour, ne me laisse pas seul. J'ai toujours cette peur en moi qui me dit que tu finiras par me quitter pour créer toi aussi ta proche famille. De charmants bambins qu'une jeune femme, de bonne famille que tu auras préalablement épousé, aura pu te donner, ce que je ne peux t'offrir. Misaki… Je… »_

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de partir, répondit enfin celui-ci avec détermination et le regard ancré dans celui de son amant.

_« Arigatou Misaki. »_ Se dit alors l'amoureux des ours. Avant de reprendre sa litanie habituelle :

- Suki Dayo Misaki…

- Yame…

- Suki Da !

Il répéta encore et encore ses mots voulant marquer le jeune homme au plus profond de lui avant de fondre sur ses lèvres douces et pleines et de l'embrasser langoureusement. Il mit dans ce baiser tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour son amant. Cette cavité chaude et humide, cette langue qui se mêlait à la sienne pour le plus délicieux des ballets, ce corps svelte et chaud qui se collait au sien et cette odeur unique, non il ne pouvait pas s'en passer, il ne pouvait plus s'en passer, il ne voulait plus le quitter.

Il le prit dans ses bras et le souleva pour le conduire dans sa chambre et finir la soirée comme il l'avait rêvé. Et à défaut, de se trouver dans un chalet dans les montagnes, il promit de faire monter la température à sa façon et s'appliqua toute la nuit durant à fêter comme il se doit ce premier anniversaire.

oooOO000OOooo

- Ohayou Misaki-kun !

Usagi releva la tête du livre qu'il était en train de lire en entendant son éditrice qui saluait son jeune amant. Il eut un sourire mi-moqueur mi-tendre en voyant son amant totalement lessivé par la nuit mouvementée qu'ils avaient passé avant de se replonger dans son livre.

Celui-ci avait aperçut également l'éditrice et Usagi-san qui semblaient être en pleine réunion, et la salua à son tour :

- Ohayou Aikawa-san !

- Tiens, dit-elle en tendant une boite au jeune homme. Aujourd'hui je t'ai prit des muffins. Tu m'en diras des nouvelles.

- Merci.

- Bon ce n'est pas tout, mais je dois me dépêcher si je veux donner le manuscrit à temps. Même si sensei a tenu ses délais cette fois, je ne peux pas me reposer.

- Je comprends.

- Jane sensei! Misaki-kun ! Salua-t-elle avant de franchir la porte d'entrée.

L'écrivain sentit Misaki bouger près de lui et courir vers le hall d'entrée. Apparemment, Aikawa-san avait oublié quelque chose – genre petite histoire BL.

Le silence se fit durant un moment dans l'appartement, si bien qu'Usagi leva de nouveau sa tête du livre pour voir ce que faisait Misaki. Il devina que le jeune homme se trouvait encore dans le hall, et alors qu'il allait se lever, il entendit l'exclamation de son amant, signe qu'il avait enfin comprit le contenu du manuscrit qu'il tenait :

- CETTE FOIS-CI C'EST DECIDE JE DEMENAGE !

Le romancier souffla, plus par habitude qu'autre chose, en haussant les épaules. Après tout, il avait prévenu : Misaki était une magnifique source d'inspiration, n'est-ce pas ?

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Cette fois-ci c'est bien fini ! <strong>

**Alors ? Alors ? Comment avez-vous trouvé ce premier OS de Junjou ? **

**Bah, dans tous les cas, j'ai des circonstances atténuantes ^^ : 1ere fic JR et surtout écrit depuis longtemps xD.**

**Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout et surtout n'hésitez pas cliquer dessous pour donner voter avis.**

**A bientôt **


End file.
